The Little Mermaid 2: After Melody's Beggining
by Sky Chocoluv
Summary: Two years after her incounter with Morgana Melody is a happy fifteen year old mermaid girl looking for fun. When her and her friend Lily go to the surface one day she meets a boy she feels she met before and that there's something about him that's scary. Yet she can't stay away from him will another forebiden love happen against what others want? Theo is more then he seems but what
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

_Prologue  
_

_Melody sat on the rock she always did every morning and looked at the shore which sat thousands of people laughing, swimming, and enjoying themselves, and that's when she saw them. The two girls who came almost every day to tan and be girls', Melody could tell they were around her age and she always thought about going to talk to them because they seemed just as weird as she was. Sighing she wondered if mother was insearch of her because around this time she would come and bring her back to the palace, after her grandfather asked her, her mother, and father to come and live in Atlantica it took alot of begging and tears for them to agree with Melody. So Triton turned them all back into merfolk and they all went to live in the palace, they all knew Melody would miss land so the spell is binding she can turn from mermaid to human whenever she pleased. This was what brought her happiness when she could swim for hours then go and walk on the beach eating ice cream. _

_ "Well hi ya Mel." Melody jumped at the sound of Tip and Dash's voices but turned and smiled at them._

_ "Hey!" She smiled but they began to frown._

_ "Your mother is waiting for you to come home she's worried." Tip said and Melody droppped her head knowing it was time to go home._

_ "Okay." Slowly she looked back onto the shore and saw the girls were packing up their things, she slid off the rock and began to swim back to Atlantica with Tip and Dash close behind._

* * *

_One week later present day..._

"Melody!" I could her my mother calling me from my deep sleep and grunted pulling my cushion pillow over my head, "Melody sweetie it's time to get up it's breakfast."

"Mother I'm tired please go away!" I said as irritated as every morning she comes in.

"I know you are but it's time to get up now go put on a pair of seashells and come down you father and grandfather are waiting." And with that she left, slowly I pulled the pillow from my face and sat up straight letting my hair flow out from behind me. I have my mother's long flowing hair with bangs and my dad's black hair color. i got to my dresser and pulled out a black pair of seashells with purple pocka-dots, and pulled off my sleep top. I looked in my mirror and brushed out the end curls, and looked down at the seashell necklace that grandfather had given me as a baby and smiled. Gracefully I danced out of my room humming a song i heard one of those girls singin I think it's called 'Part of me' and made my way to the dinning room, to see my father talking to mother and grandfather looked at me with a smile.

"Good morning Melody." He said happily, "Looking more and more like your mother when she was fifteen." What he said made me blush and sit down. They began to disscuss matters of the kingdom, my aunts, and eventually about my next birthday which brought my atention to them.

"Melody?" i looked up at mother.

"Yes?"

"You're becoming of that age when it's time to start thinking about your future and marriage." She stated and I gawked.

"Honey she's fifteen maybe wait till she's seventeen." I was so glad my dad was on my side but mainly beacuse I was still his little girl which made me happier.

"Eric i'm not saying she has to get married this month I'm just saying she should start to think about it." I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Ariel darling Eric is right give her some time." Grandfather said looking mother in the eye and they all turned to me.

"I-I agree with dad and grandfather I want to live life as a fifteen year old not to be tied down already." They all nodded, "And i think i should go. Can I be excused the reef is in bloom and there's a festival at the shore so can I?" I put my puppy dog face on and looked at grandfather.

"I don't see why not." Thank you dad.

"Not to late." Yay mother.

"Sounds like fun but maybe bring one of your friends with you. How about Lily?" I looked at grandfather and thought itwould be great I didn't want to be alone.

"Perfect I love you." I kissed each of their cheeks and went up to my room to get an outfit from my dresser, there I grabbed a black skirt and jean vest knowing i was going to wear my seashells under as a bikini. I gathered up a pair of sandles and swam out my window and though the garden out perfect flowers and all the way to Lily's house and knocked. Mrs. Roy opened the door and smiled.

"Hello Melody are you here to see lily?"

"Sorta I came to see if she wanted to come up to the shore with me, and I promise you I will make sure we are safe no matter what." I folded my hands together in a beg and she laughed.

"Okay I trust you but not to late..." I had already zoomed right past her to Lily's room and pushed the door open seeing her shocked face as she brushed her hair.

"Melody!?" She screamed and swam up to hug me and I laughed.

"Come on Lil we're goin to the shore for a fair of fun." I rushed over to the dresser of human clothes we bought last time we were up there.

"Yay I hope the boys are cute!" She pulled out skinny jeans and a spaggetti strap shirt and turned to me, "Ready?" I nodded and she gripped my hand and we both swam as fast as we could up to the surface of the water. When we got theer we swam to my rock and sat there while looking at the shore seeing all the people and laughed.

"Wow it'scrowded let's go to the cave." We swam to our cave where we kept our land stuff such as towels, money, sun screen, and maake-up. I fazed into human form and so did Lily, most mermaid can't faze into human but with the spell granfather put on me I can make it transfer to anyone else (through a kiss) I kissed Lily on the cheek when she wanted to go to shore with me and ever since that's where we have fun togther. I pulled on the skirt and vest and looked up to see Lily in her outfit looking perfect with her long curly blonde hair then felt for my own black hair and thought was I as cute as she. As if she read my mind she put her ands on her hipsand sighed.

"Mel you are perfect these humans would be lucky enough to hold your hand with your perfect lookin self!" I bust out laughing as she said itand grabbed for my eyeliner, lipgloss, and eyeshadow. We finished and grabbed our towels and money and headed to a spot near the water, and we sat there taking off our pants and laid there baking in the sun, when I heard some movement next to me. I opened my eyes to see the girls I saw every morning and smiled whn they looked at me.

"Hi."

"Oh heyy there." Said one with her short light brown hair.

"I'm Melody and this is Lilly." I extented my hand and Lil smiled, when the other with long orange hair met my hand and smiled bigger.

"Hi I'm Jazz and this is Monica, we've never seen you guys around here before you new here?" She asked raising a eyebrow and I looked at Lily and she slightly nodded.

"Yeah just moved here."

"Cool heyy you guys should come with us to the fair tonight it's gonna be fun and our friends and us are having a bonfire here so you wanna hang?" Monica asked happily.

"Sure I love don-fires." Lily said happily and I laughed.

"Um it's bon-fire but great. Heyy here comes Theo!" Shouted Jazz and I turned my head just as Lily did and saw the most gorgeous boy I'd ever seen on land and sea. He had dark brown hair that fell in his eyes, the big circles of grey, and perfect body as he jogged toward us. He stopped right inbetween me and Jazz and sat on the sand.

"Hey Jazz Monica who is the hot babe sitting with her?" He said wagging his eyebrows at me and I could feel a blush come to my cheeks.

"This is Melody and Her I think sister Lily guys this is Theo." He brought his hand to reach mine and I brought mine the rest of the way and when our hands touched I felt a sting and it shot through my body, I looked up at him but he was looking at my locket.

"Nice necklace where'd you get it?" He raised his eyes to mine and his smile waas so inviting.

"My grandfather got it for me I don't know from where but hey I love it." I smiled and he brought the locket quickly brushing my chest and I liked the feeling, he stared at it and looked toward Monicadropping it against my neck.

"So are they coming to the bon-fire later?" He asked sounding hopeful.

"Yeah they just said yes to coming before you came over." She laughed and he turned toward me and Lily.

"You guys are gonna enjoy yourselves we always have a blast." He smiled, stood up, and ran for the water I knew my mouth was wide open and eyes large Lily had to push my jaw back into place.

"Heyy you guys wana go for a swim?" Jazz asked jumping up from her towel and taking off her sunglasses with Monica behind her, Lily squealed and I nodded as we all ran to the water. With a big splash we all flopped in and right when I got into the water I felt great that's how it was for meI loved the water and shore so much, i swam in the water with my bikini feeling so restraning but I couldn't take it off around them but I bumped into something and turned to see Theo. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around in a circle and I couldn't help but laugh the whole time, until Monica jumped her and we went falling back into the water. I came back up to see two other guys swimming over to us and one talked to Jazz and the other began flirting with Lily and my smile grew when i felt something nudge my back. Slowly i turned to see Sebastain looking at me with real disappointment, I pushed him over to the rock i always hid behind and stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" i almost screamed athim.

"I came to make sure chu stay out of trouble." I almost gawked at his reason.

"Can you please leave I'm fifteen i can take care of myself."

"Look your moder thinks you're still worried about what she said earlier and wanted me to keep an eye on chu." He said lowering his head.

"kay Sebastain I'm fine tell her I'm okay and I'll be back later on." I whispered and he nodded and lowered into the water, i looked out on the water to see the sunset pink, purple, and orange which made me love the sunset.

"Isn't it beautiful?" i jumped and turned to see Theo, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you likie that you okay?"

"Yeah fine where are the others?"

"Playing over there in the water." I looked over his shoulder to see them throwing each other around and smiled, "I like your smile." He shocked the crap out of me when he said that.

"Thank you i like your eyes they're interestingly cute" I threw my hands over my mouth, "I can't believe I just said that!" We both laughed and I knew I liked the way it felt.

"I also like the way you laugh." He stated and I looked up at his eyes and was enchanced with them, he leaned down and I was glad he was so I closed my eyes and leaned up to his lips and waited for his to touch mine.

"Hey guys!" I jumped and turned to see Monica and was real upset at that, "We're going to go to the pair for the fair you guys comin'." She sounded mad but tried to hide it so i nodded and we all swam back to shore were I met with Lily and lookedat Theo and he winked at me. I felt something around him something I had felt before but it kinda scared me, and yet I kept walking.

* * *

_******PLEZ TELL WHAT YOU THINK******_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

I walked with Lily and the others as we went to the fair, Lil had her eyes on me but I flagged her off trying to let her know it was nothing. I felt Theo staring at me and looked up he had his eyes on me with worry when he saw me look he turned his head, there was just something about him but I couldn't put my finger on it. We got to the ticket booth and all of us paidfor our wrist bands and walked in all laughing at something Monica had said.

"Okay what do you guys want to go on first?" Jazz perked up.

"How about the roller coaster." I loved the thrill it gave.

"Good idea Mel let's go." Lily said and we all ran to the line, me and Lily giggled at the guy I found out his name was Johnny messed with Jazz's hair acting like he was stuck. I felt someone come up behind me and turned to see Theo and his attractive smile.

"Hey Melody are you excited about the ride?" He said and his hair fell in his eyes agian.

"Yeah love roller coasters!" I knew was staring but I liked it.

"Cool so do I..." he paused when I felt my locket start to vibrate, Oh no!? "Um is your locket suposed to do that?"

"Um yeah it's kinda a music locket..." I tapped Lily and she looked at me then my locket in my hand and started to shiver.

"Should we leave?" She whispered in my ear but I shook my head I really didn't want to leave.

"No we'll just keep an eye out." She nodded and turned back to Johnny, the locket was to keep me safe and remind me of home. The image of Atlantica with mermaids then when evil was around it would vibrate, amazingly it never vibrated before so it was a shocker. I forgot it when we got to the front of the line and it was our turn Jazz went with the other guy Ryan, Lily went with Johhny, and Theo grabbed my hand and led me to the last row with Monica. She looked a little upset to sit next to a stranger but I was really happy to sit with Theo, we buckled our seat belts and I looked up at him and his smile.

"So you really like roller coasters" I nodded, "you don't get scared?" He sounded so amused.

"Nope I love them it's my fave ride."

"No screaming?"

"Nope."

"So you wanna make a bet about that" I nodded, "okay if you scream You have to go on the ferris wheel and Tunnel of Love with me." I laughed as he said it and stuck my hand out.

"Deal!" Then the ride stared and I was prepared to win the bet, the cats rolled up the steep hill and I closed me eyes as my hair went into my face, i should have put it up. I opened my eyes and everything was a little cloudy but I knew it was just fog, we were at the top of the hill when the ride stopped my eyes widened when they looked down. There were bult and screws falling down through the air and I heard screams, Lily turned around to see me and her eyes were widened as she mouthed out, _i love you Melody._

The carts lunged forward all seperating I watched as my best friend began to roll away from me, the catrs all came to a loop and I gasped as we went upside down and the carts stopped midair. They fell of the tracks and i unclipped me seatbelt and jumped away to spearsome time to fall, I had at least a twenty meter fall left. My eyes began to water from theair hitting them and I felt my stomach lunge, when i caught a sight of Theo at least a few feet away. I forced myself through the air and toward him wrapping my arms around his torso and screaming my lungsoff when I felt a hard stop and opened my eyes. I saw I was still in the roller coaster, the carts intact, my seat belt still on, and my arms securly around Theo's body.

"Wow I never knew I girl could yell that hard." Theo laughed and I felt tears in my eyes as I flashed away from him, wiping them away quickly, "Looks like you're going on that ride with me after all."

"Shut up you jerk!" I realized i was laughing and had no idea why, I unclipped my seatbelt and jumped off the ride running to find Lily.

"Melody!" I turned to see Lily running up to me and wrapped her arms around me, "Are you okay?"

"I need to go home Lil." I cried and she quickly nodded, I grabbed her hand and we began running to the beach when Lily stopped.

"Give me you'r clothes I'll meet you at the rock." I nodded and quickly took off the out fit I was wearing and she ran to our cave and I jumped in the water and began to swim to the rock as my legs turned into a tail. I waited whenI felt a hand on my shoulder and turned.

"Thank god Lil i was..." I froze when I saw it was Theo.

"Mel are you okay you ran off an gave all of us a scare." His eyes told his was really worried.

"I'm fine I just needed to be alone." i put me head down and closed my eyes when I felt his hand on my chin, I opened my eyes to see he lifted my head to face his and he leaned in. His lips came to mind and they were so soft I felt on heaven, he grazed my lips with his and brought his hands to my back just above my tail and I brought mine to his face. I felt the water get wavy I pulled away and saw the waves were rising and saw the anger in theo's eyes.

"Damnit..." He said under his breath and pulled away, "I have to go." He began to swim away and I saw Lil's bright blue tail go under the water, I dove under to see her racing over to me.

"Melody!" She screamed and clutched my sides and we both swam when a sea quake began and we both started to shake we tried to keep swimming but a huge rock came straight for us Lily froze. I swam back and grabbed her aist and pulled her with me, I quickly minuvored past rocks, trenches, and fish trying to find shelter and raced up to the castle. I busted through the door and saw Mother standing there her eyes filled with worry and when she saw me and Lily she sped over and hugged us both.

"Mother what's wrong?"

"Melody what happened when you were up there?"

* * *

*****WHAT DO U THINK TELL ME HOW IT IS!*** **


End file.
